southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Broflovski
Chris Akiva Broflovski (or Prime 'as everyone calls him) is Kyle's cousin who appears in South Park: A New Era. Appearance Chris appears as Kyle's cousin. His first appearance is thru a phone call in the episode "Astro Boy". He becomes Kyle's brother when Kenny is shot dead by a man in a Michael Jackson costume while Stan and Andrew both went out of town to the NASA Space competition. Kyle starts to feel alone without anyone to hang out with, besides Cartman, whom he hates. Desperate from a bad start of Summer Break, Shiela dials up Chris's mother so she can get Chris to South Park so he can hang out with Kyle. Unlike his family, Chris believes in Christianity, therefore celebrates Christmas, but is forced to celebrate Hannukkah. More info on religion will be revealed in the Christmas special. Chris appears as close to as a clone of Kyle. One major difference is that Chris doesn't have Kyle's afro without his hat (which is blue instead of green). He has a shade of black hair which reminds Kyle of Stan. 'Personality Kyle looks to Chris as a study aid and a friend. He is also a (as his father states it) great leader. In an unaired episode, Cartman called Chris "Kyle's fucking bitch". Which resulted in Chris punching and breaking Cartman's jaw which also hints he is a tough fighter. Chris is also a caregiver and usually comforts his family. Quotes *'Kyle': What's it like here in Florida? *'Chris': Way better than Colorado, I'll tell ya that much. Word to the wise, get some shorts and shirts of that winter outfit of yours. *'Cartman': Your cousin is such a dumbass. *'Kyle': What did you call him? *'Cartman': a dumbass. *'Kyle': Dude, my cousin is not a dumbass. He's cool. *'Chris': Don't make me mad, otherwise, you're gonna get it asshole. *'Cartman': What're you going to do about it bitch? *'Chris': That's it! (punches Cartman clean in the jaw) *'Kyle': I tried to warn you. Chris is a 2 year junior pro wrestler. *'Chris': I even killed Kenny.(scared Kenny walking in the background looking at Chris) *'Cartman': I'm seriously. This guy's gonna whip my ass! *'Chris': What are you getting at fatass? *'Cartman': I'm saying we work together. My insults, your powers. Unstoppable. *'Chris': As much as I hate you Cartman, I hate racist bastards. I'm in. But this doesn't mean I forgive you! *'Cartman': Noted. Duly noted. *'Chris': Alright then. (dons his mask) Let's roll. Destruction In the episode An Arm is But a Body, Chris' suffers from 4th degree burns, making his body inoperatble. As a result, he is forced to use a glove of Ankh as a body. As an advantage, he can attach himself to them and posses them and use them to communicate to others. Just like Ankh, he can only stay away for a body for 10 minutes. If it exceeds, he loses his control. The episode ended with his body becoming reuseable again. But, to be safe, Chris was instructed to wear the glove on his right arm AND NEVER TAKE IT OFF! Powers Something that Chris has had since he was 2 was the power to spawn weapons from his body and a silver face mask from his hat. Death In Cartman v. Broflovski: The Final Battle, Chris is killed as a result of battle against Cartman when he is stabbed in the chest with a Buck 110 knife. In turn, Chris kills Cartman with last reserve of strength by shooting him with his pistol. Category:Characters